


It Was Love

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, M/M, Mermaids, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them spent all of his time watching the other from afar. The other spent all of his time oblivious of the other's existence. Fate (and a little bit of magic) allowed the two of them to meet. The only problem? The merman gave up his voice to be able to live on land and go to school with the human, and as the weeks become months away from the ocean, he begins to weaken and fall ill. And there's only one thing that can save him: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Love

The fabled last days of summer.

It was every high schooler's wish that summer would last forever, free from the stress of homework and the responsibilities that went along with extracurricular activities. Excesses of free time. Lazy summer days with friends. Surfing all day, partying all night. That was exactly what their group had in mind over the final weeks of their summer break.

Luckily for their group, Lovino’s grandfather owned a beach house that he let his grandson and his friends use at their will. Permitting, of course, that they were responsible and didn’t trash the place. Easy enough to do, especially with William and Luther as the designated “neat freaks” of their group. Not that that was a bad thing, since it had gotten the group out of some sticky situations at times. Literally.

For the past week and a half, William and his siblings, Annabel and Luther, along with a few of their school friends, Lovino, Antonio and his twin brother Henrique, and their friend Carlos, had all been staying at Lovino’s grandfather’s beach house. Lovino’s younger brother Feliciano would’ve likely joined them, probably much to Lovino’s dismay, if he hadn’t already been preoccupied with the plans that he’d previously made with his boyfriend Ludwig, their friend Kiku, and Kiku’s boyfriends, Matthew and Gilbert.

Nevertheless, it was probably better that way, since it was already hectic enough with the seven of them staying together for a total of two weeks, which only made the majority of them glad that Antonio’s request for his friends Gilbert and Francis to join them had fallen through, both of the Spaniard’s friends already having plans with their boyfriends in place. The three of them together would’ve been a disaster waiting to happen.

William let out a sigh as he threaded his fingers through the crystalline blue-green waters that surrounded him, lapping at the edges of his surfboard and the wind buffeting his drenched hair. Not even his hair gel could stand up to spending nearly eight hours surfing that day, making his normally spiked hair droop down into his face. Like this, the resemblance between his younger brother Luther and himself was uncanny. Clouds were gathering off in the distance as he waited for another perfect wave to roll in towards shore.

A splash of water on William’s back caused him to raise an eyebrow, pulling him out of his thoughts as he glanced over at who caused the disturbance. Henrique offered him a smile as he paddled closer, sliding to sit up on his own board. “Beautiful day, eh, amigo? It looks like a storm’s going to be rolling in soon,” he murmured, pulling his long brown hair back into its ponytail, the only thing that truly helped set him apart from his younger twin brother, Antonio, other than the scar that ran across his left eye. “A surfing accident” he had told William once before, leaving it at that. William never pressed for more information.

Humming softly in agreement, the taller of the pair nodded, turning his gaze back out to the ocean as the wind seemed to strengthen just a bit, confirming their suspicions.

Henrique frowned slightly, adjusting the safety line that connected his ankle to the board. “Annabel and Luther said they want to take everyone out to the luau tonight, since it’ll probably be the last night that we’d be able to go, what with school starting back up in three days. What do you think?”

William raised an eyebrow, two pairs of green eyes meeting for a moment before the blond sighed, running his hand through his hair, muscles protesting with the movement. He didn’t necessarily want to, but he knew that if his younger siblings were so intent on going, he had no choice but to accompany them. He wanted them to be able to have fun, and he had the irrepressible urge to make sure that they stayed safe, no matter what.

“Yeah, we might as well. As long as it’s free.” Free food was always a plus and meant that they saved more money for things that were important in the future. There was no telling if there would ever be some type of accident or emergency that they’d need the money for, but that wasn’t something to think about right now.

Henrique let out a soft laugh, clapping the Dutchman on the shoulder. “ _ Sim _ . Of course it is. It’s Lovino’s grandfather that’s throwing it after all,” he said, watching in amusement as William merely shook his head in disbelief. That man always one for holding such constant, extravagant events and always so laid-back despite being the principal of their high school. Mr. Beilschmidt, the vice principal, on the other hand, was extremely strict, and if it weren’t for Mr. Vargas being the principal, school would’ve likely been far less fun than it was already.

“Of course,” William repeated, not truly listening anymore as his gaze drifted toward the horizon and the dark clouds that were gathering, the wind becoming stronger and the waves rougher. He could see the swell in the water of a growing wave. It was going to be a big one. Smirking suddenly, he smacked Henrique’s arm before paddling off on his board. “Race you!” he called back over his shoulder as he made his way further and further from the shoreline than he already was.

Whatever the response was, William didn’t hear it, the sound drowned out by the roaring of water as it rose to form a turquoise wall thirty feet high that folded in on itself. Pushing himself to his feet on the board, William held his breath slightly, the slick wood beneath him catching on the wall of water and cutting across it while he weaved and swerved along its height, trying to stay out of the tube that was quickly forming behind him.

Reaching out a hand, he let his fingertips skim against the wave, a small smile on his face as he let out a soft laugh. That quickly died, however, when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A flash of colour. Glimmering scales. Red? Silver, perhaps? It was hard to tell with the darkening skies overhead casting shadows across the water, the sight becoming distorted. Whatever it was, it was fast. And big.

“Shit.”

The wave was rolling faster, William’s board beginning to wobble and unbalance when the wind gusted past. Thunder rumbled across the skies, and lightning flashed in the distance. He gritted his teeth as water sprayed violently into his face, causing him to wince while he was dragged further and further back into the tube of the wave.

He wasn’t going to make it out in time.

The water surrounded him and crashed down on top of him. His board was ripped away from him in the process, the weight of the sea and waves keeping him suspended beneath the surface. Saltwater filled his eyes and burned his nose, his lungs screaming for air as he was pushed deeper by the turbulent briny waters around him. Pain exploded in William’s head when the male was shoved roughly against the seafloor, his forehead striking a jagged rock, a small cloud of blood blossoming in the water.

The last thing that he saw before his vision went black was something red and silver making its way toward him, a pair of worried blue eyes, and a pair of surprisingly strong warm arms wrapping around him.


End file.
